Kidnapping the Minster's Lover
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Oliver Wood is in love with Percy Weasley, the newly elected Minister of Magic. But what happens when Oliver is kidnapped by a familiar face from Hogwarts? Will he slowly start to fall for this man? Or will he go back to Percy and continue the life he used to know.
1. The Start of Something New

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Eastern Funfair's Gnome Throwing, Southern Funfair's Guess the Name, and Northern Funfair's Photo Booth on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars, Summer Bingo, and Flouting Regulations on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Pop Figure Collection - Hodor, Grey Hair (dialogue) "Hold the door."**

**Eastern Funfair's Gnome Throwing - Marcus Flint, Word Count: 1,655**

**Southern Funfair's Guess the Name - Hagrid - Prompt: You keep being kidnapped by the villain as leverage against the hero. However, an unfortunate complication has arisen; having spent so much time with the villain, you begin to realize that you're falling in love with them. - [Bonus]**

**Northern Funfair's Photo Booth - Wedding Theme - Bride(s) and/or groom(s) outfit: (genre) romance.**

**Shipping Wars - Oliver Wood/Marcus Flint, Summer Micro 1 List (Running/Jogging), Word Count: 1,655**

**Summer Bingo: 3C gray, Word Count: 1,655**

**Flouting Regulations - Stacked with Shipping Wars, and Summer Bingo, No indivdual challenges, Representations of the slash pairing of Oliver Wood/Marcus Flint, No Bonus Challenges, Evolution Tertiary Bonus Challenge, Warning for kidnapping and Stockholm Syndrome. **

**I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Kidnapping the Minister's Lover. Any character you recognize I don't own. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowlings.**

Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Eastern Funfair's Gnome Throwing, Southern Funfair's Guess the Name, and Northern Funfair's Photo Booth on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars, and Summer Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.

Pop Figure Collection - Hodor, Grey Hair (dialogue) "Hold the door."

Eastern Funfair's Gnome Throwing - Marcus Flint, Word Count:

Southern Funfair's Guess the Name - Hagrid - Prompt: You keep being kidnapped by the villain as leverage against the hero. However, an unfortunate complication has arisen; having spent so much time with the villain, you begin to realise that you're falling in love with them. - [Bonus]

Northern Funfair's Photo Booth - Wedding Theme - Bride(s) and/or groom(s) outfit: (genre) romance.

Shipping Wars - Oliver Wood/Marcus Flint, Summer Micro 1 List (Running/Jogging), Word Count:

Summer Bingo: 3C gray, Word Count:

I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Kidnapping the Minister's Lover. Any character you recognize I don't own. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowlings.

"Hold the door," Oliver remembered calling out to the dark haired man that looked familiar as he started running to reach the elevator before it closed. "Please hold the bloody door."

Knowing what he does now, he'd have let the lift go on ahead without him, but that didn't seem to be his luck that day. He'd raced through the doors, thanking the dark haired man in front of him. The man's face looked familiar to him from somewhere, he just couldn't place where he knew him from.

"You play Quidditch professionally?" he asked the dark haired man, taking in his facial features again. If he wasn't in a relationship with Percy, he'd have asked this man out on the spot, but he was in a relationship so he'd have to settle for subtle flirting. "You looked like you could be a Beater. I bet you are?" He winked suggestively as the man.

"I don't play Quidditch," Marcus told his mark as he realized he knew this man from somewhere. He just couldn't place where he knew him from. "I used to, though. But not as a Beater. I used to be a Chaser."

"Used to play Keeper in school until I got my shot at being professional. Didn't want to go professional? I bet a big strapping fellow like you would be making money on the professional level."

The door opened on the interim level after passing the floor number that Oliver had pushed. The one that Percy's office was on in the Ministry of Magic, of all places. The man didn't move out of the lift though.

"Isn't this your floor, sir?" he asked wondering what was going on here.

The man laughed, bringing back a bunch of horrible memories from Hogwarts. Eyes widening in shock and disgust, Oliver realized the man he'd just been hitting on was Marcus Flint, of all people.

"I'm really sorry about this, Wood," Marcus said putting his hand over Oliver's mouth. "Maybe if your boyfriend wasn't such a blood traitor we could have met again under different circumstances. But thus is life."

Oliver felt his head swimming as the smell of something he doesn't know fills his nostrils. He tries to fight his way out of Marcus's grip, screaming for help, but no one seemed to care. His vision began to gray as whatever he was inhaling began to work.

The last thing Oliver heard was Marcus Flint whisper against his ear, "Maybe I'll show exactly how much of a Beater I am,"

############################################################################

When Oliver came to, he knew certainly well that he wasn't still at the Ministry of Magic. He didn't know anything besides the fact that he's being held in a room with only a bed and a chair in it. He knows there's a bed because he's strapped to it. Screaming at the top of his lungs, hoping to Merlin someone hears him, he tried to get the bindings off him.

The door opened, spilling more light into the room than there was before. Someone walked in with a tray of food and a cup of something. He can't properly see who it is, but he knows from the stature that the person is a man.

"Help me," he cried out desperately, looking up at the man with the tray.

"Can't do that," the voice of his living nightmare replied. "Not until we get control of your honey. Which I'm not complaining about. Now let's move you into the chair for some breakfast, huh?"

Oliver realized he'd only have this one chance to make a move against Flint and try to escape. Flint was stupid after all, but he did learn from his mistakes once he had made them. So Oliver would have to be quick once Marcus untied him or unshackled him.

Marcus's laughter was cold as it filled the room, making the room even colder than it had been before. He shook his head as he placed the food and drink on the bedside table Oliver hadn't realized was there before.

"You didn't think I was untying you," Marcus stated calmly, trying not to burst out laughing in Oliver's face. "Did you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," Oliver stated bluntly.

"No. I'm not."

"How am I going to eat?"

Oliver's eyes widened as he felt the strong arms surround him, picking him up as though he was lighter than a feather. He was carried over to the chair he'd been watching since he'd woken. His eyes widened at how gently Marcus placed him in the chair.

"What, you thought I was going to throw you or something?" Marcus asked with laughter in his voice. "I'm dick to a lot of people but never to people who can't fight back." He pushed the chair closer to where the food was. "That's why we were always butting heads back at Hogwarts. You always seemed inclined to stand up for everyone and everything." He smirked at Oliver. "Don't tell anyone but it's one of the things I always admired about you, Woodsy."

############################################################################

Oliver didn't know how long he's been in Marcus Flint's grasp for before he started to look forward to having the other man carry him over to his chair for breakfast. He'd begun to study Marcus's face everyday now. He could pick out new things that make the man more attractive than he was back at Hogwarts.

"I was shocked," Marcus stated one day, "when you came out of the closet and professed your love for Weasley publically. Everyone figured you'd end up with Katie Bell. Not playing hide the zucchini with another man."

Oliver blushed, a dark red staining his tan cheeks. He'd never had someone talk so brusquely to him before and he found himself enjoying it.

"So when did you come out then?" he asked, wanting to get to know the new Marcus Flint sitting right in front of him. "Or have you not done that yet?"

"Let's just say all the boys in Slytherin weren't afraid of me because of how I looked," Marcus told him, which wasn't really true, he just didn't want to have Oliver to at ease with him. "Is he, you know, big?" The question popped into his head out of nowhere. "Weasley, that is."

Oliver choked on the piece of bacon he'd been chewing on at the question. He wasn't going to discuss his sex life with the man who'd captured him. The man whose hands he wished to feel on his hips leading him toward the…. No. He was loyal to Percy.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Flint," Oliver burst out, the red in his cheeks getting dark at his own thoughts and Marcus's question.

"Well inquiring minds want to know these things. You know?"

"It's none of their business."

"Fine. It doesn't matter the size of the zucchini plant—what matters is how he uses it. Right? I'm sure you have a favorite…."

"I'd rather not talk about this subject."

Flint gave him a shit eating smirk before he nodded. "Fine," the dark haired man said, helping Oliver finish his meal. "But I will find out eventually. I always do."

With that, Marcus Flint was out the door, leaving Oliver in the semi-dark room with only his thoughts to keep him company. Thoughts he wished he didn't harbor about the man who'd taken him here. Or, more correctly, was beginning to take his heart.

############################################################################

It happened on two months after he'd been kidnapped. Marcus was just finishing up cleaning him up after breakfast and another round of making Oliver blush like a mad man. It's quick, and if anyone had been watching they'd have missed it altogether.

Marcus was about to pull away from him when Oliver reached a hand out, grabbing the other man's wrist, stopping him dead in his tracks. Leaning forward, he professed his love for the dark haired man the only way he knew how. His lips crashed against Marcus's in a kiss that would be bruising if he wasn't tied up at the moment.

Marcus pulled away from him in shock, licking his lips as though to taste Oliver's own. He watched as Oliver's grip tightened on his wrist, and just like that he found himself untying Wood's bindings. He went to open the door, pretty sure that Oliver would leave the room once it was open. But he didn't, which was shocking. Even more shocking was the fact that Oliver didn't want him to leave.

"Don't go." Oliver's voice called Marcus back.

Marcus walked back towards the bed, sitting on the edge as though he was about to tuck in a toddler for the night.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Oliver.

"Don't go. Stay."

This hadn't been the plan when he'd kidnapped Wood. He hadn't meant to make his schoolhood enemy fall in love with him. But it had happened, and Marcus doesn't know when. But he had known that he'd had a crush on Oliver Wood since they were in Hogwarts. So he took the sandy haired man in his arms and held Oliver against him.

"I love you," the Scottish accented voice caught him off guard. "Stay with me."

Oliver was more shocked about confessing his feelings for his kidnapper than he was about the kiss. He was even more shocked when Marcus ended up spending the night with him, talking about everything and anything, with the occasional bout of kissing and groping going on in between certain points of the conversation. He'd been wondering if he'd ever really had anything like this with Percy. He couldn't remember a time when they talked and laughed like this. Or, in fact, made out like this either. But as dawn drew closer and his eyes drifted closed, it wasn't Percy's face, for once, he imagined in his dreams. It was Marcus's. And their story had only just begun.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Kidnapping the Minister's Lover.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Kidnapping the Minister's Lover.**


	2. Betrayal at the Ministry

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Eastern Funfair's Pie Eating Contest, Southern Funfair's Limbo, and Northern Funfair's How Many Things in the Jar? on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars, Summer Bingo, Sky's the Limit, and Flouting Regulations on Monthly Challenges for All. Also Summer Camp on International Wizarding School Championship.**

**Pop Figure Collection - Robb Stark Brown Armor (prompt) write about the consequences fo a betrayal.**

**Eastern Funfair's Pie Eating Contest - Salted Caramel (dialogue) "What you're feeling right now is regret?"**

**Southern Funfair's Limbo - Low (restriction) no using the word and.**

**Northern Funfair's How Many Things in the Jar? - Jar of Ribbons (location) Ministry of Magic.**

**Shipping Wars - Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley aka Quidditch Loving Bookworm, Summer Micro 1 List (library), Word count: 2,907.**

**Summer Bingo - 2E storm, Word Count: 2,907.**

**Sky's the Limit - Stacked with Shipping Wars, Summer Bingo, Flouting Regulations from Monthly Challenges for All, Pop Figure Collection, Pie Eating Contest, Limbo, How Many Things in the Jar from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Summer Camp from International Wizarding School Championship, Individual Challenges submitted to Old Shoes, Short Jog, Click Bait It, The 3rd Rule, Yellow Ribbon, Yellow Ribbon Redux, Gryffindor MC, Hufflepuff MC, Flags and Ribbons, Times to Come, Shipmas, and Two Cakes, Representations are Oliver/Percy, Flouting Regulations Bonus Challenge, Tertiary Bonus Challenge Brooms Only, and Car in a Tutu, Warning for mentions of character death and betrayal.**

**Flouting Regulations - ****Stacked with Shipping Wars, Summer Bingo, Sky's the Limit from Monthly Challenges for All, Pop Figure Collection, Pie Eating Contest, Limbo, How Many Things in the Jar from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Summer Camp from International Wizarding School Championship, Individual Challenges submitted to Old Shoes, Short Jog, Click Bait It, The 3rd Rule, Yellow Ribbon, Yellow Ribbon Redux, Gryffindor MC, Hufflepuff MC, Flags and Ribbons, Times to Come, Shipmas, and Two Cakes, Representations are Oliver/Percy, Sky's the Limit Bonus Challenge, Tertiary Bonus Challenge Brooms Only, and Car in a Tutu, Warning for mentions of character death and betrayal .**

**Summer Camp - Write about Aurors on a case.**

**Warning for mentions of character death, and betrayal. I hope you all enjoy the second chapter of Kidnapping the Minister's Lover Betrayal at the Ministry.**

Percy sat behind his desk in the Minister's private library, the one he'd personally added when he took office, with fingers steepled together under his chin, listening as the Aurors put in charge of looking into Oliver's disappearance give their latest reports. The storm was evident on his face as they spoke.

"Sir," Harry said, watching Percy face, "we've reached out to several people we think might have had something to do with Oliver's…."

"I don't want to hear we've reached out," Percy yelled, slamming his hands down on the desk in front of him causing the younger Auror beside Harry to jump a little. "I want to hear that we have a distinct person it could possibly be. Or that you've found a lead and are going to look into it. Not this drivel I've been hearing for weeks on end."

"Sir, we've been working tirelessly…." the blonde haired woman began to say, anger evident in her voice as her storm cloud grey eyes flared at him.

Harry motioned for her to stand down. "We won't come back until we have something concrete to tell you, Perce," Harry told him, forgetting that this wasn't home where he could refer to Percy as Perce whenever he wanted. He could see the pain in evident on Percy's face, wanting to reassure his brother-in-law that everything would be alright in the end.

"Harry, please stay behind," Percy called as Harry was about to walk out the door after the younger Auror.

Harry nodded, telling the younger woman he'd catch up with her after he was finished with Percy. Walking back to the desk, he sat back down across from his brother-in-law. "She's too headstrong for her own good," he told Percy.

"That's not what I called you back to discuss, Harry." Percy sighed nervously. "I think someone inside the Ministry of Magic has betrayed me to ex-Death Eaters, Harry. Someone said they saw ex-Death Eaters casing the place, trying to follow Oliver and I around before he went missing. I want to know who betrayed me. I want to know who so I can make them pay."

Harry stared dumbfoundedly at his brother-in-law. He hadn't seen Percy this set on vengeance at any point in the years they'd know each other. But there was always a first time for everything. Right?

"I will look into it, Perce," Harry told the older man. "But how can you be sure that it was someone inside the Ministry? How can you be sure it wasn't some crazed fan of Oliver's who wanted to steal his affections away from you?"

"I just know, Harry," Percy sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Don't let anyone else know that you're doing this for me though. I don't want anyone tipping off the ex-Death Eaters informant. Or for that matter, the person responsible for Oliver's disappearance themself."

Harry nodded, taking the wave Percy gave as an end to their discussion. Walking to the door, he looked back once more to take in the sad form of the Minister of Magic. If he knew where to start he'd be there right now, and he knew that Percy knew that full well. Percy was just too close to the situation though, so he wasn't seeing clearly. Harry'd have to see clearly for the both of them now. Opening the door, his mind racing down all the avenues to start with his secret assignment, he walked towards the Aurors Office. This was going to be a long few months, or however long it took until they found Oliver and brought him home safely.

############################################################################

Once Percy heard the door close behind Harry, the memories folded in on him again. He could see the scene unfold before him as though it had happened just yesterday. They'd come to take a look at his new library he'd just put in and Percy couldn't shake the feeling of being watched from a distance.

"We're being watched," he remembered telling Oliver as he sat down to test the comfort of the chair he'd chosen for behind his desk.

"You're being paranoid, Perce," Oliver told him, walking over and sitting on his lap. "Who in their right mind would stalk the Minister of Magic at the Ministry of Magic?"

"Someone up to no good." He'd meant that statement too, but it had elicited a laugh from Oliver. He cocked his head at his lover in a questioning gesture. "Is there something funny about what I've just said, Oliver?"

"No," Oliver chuckled, pressing a kiss to Percy's lips. "It's just strange to think of you as more than just my Percy, when just a few months ago that was all that you were."

"We have to take this seriously though, Oliver. I want you to have someone with you at all times. Just in case I am right and there is someone nefarious watching us and waiting to cause one of us harm. Alright?"

Oliver placed a more passionate kiss on Percy's lips before pulling away with a smile. "Yes, Minister," he said playfully. "Now let's get home—if there is someone watching us, we can give them a show, huh?"

Percy had playfully chided Oliver as the other man pulled him towards the door of the library, ideas for what they'd do when they got home running through his mind.

############################################################################

"Come in," Percy called as the knocking on the door broke him out of his memories. He hadn't realized he'd been lost in his own mind at this point. The door opened to reveal his private secretary standing on the other side of the door. He motioned the young man into the room with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "What seems to be the problem, Andrew?"

"Harry Potter's just been back around asking me all sorts of questions," the dark haired man said exasperatedly. "It seemed like he was implying something with the questions he was asking. You know? Like I was someone who couldn't be trusted."

Andrew had been one Percy's first hires as the Minister of Magic. The man seemed friendly enough at the time of their meeting. He also was very talented at his job. If Percy needed a document sent somewhere, it was already halfway there before he could get the words out of his mouth. His coffee was always waiting on his desk the way he liked without his having to ask for it. But Andrew also had the tendency to act affronted whenever Oliver would visit during the work day. Percy never really understood this.

"Don't worry about it, Andrew," Percy said, trying for a better smile. "I will talk to Harry about leaving you alone. You're my secretary after all. You aren't out to get me. Are you?" He says this part jokingly, eyeing the man in front of him.

Andrew was one of those guys that, if he wasn't dating Oliver, he'd have certainly gone for. He was perfectly toned, much more so than the usual secretary was. This fact lead Percy to believe he had a type. The toned-muscle, bound sports-type of fellow. But he was pretty sure that Andrew had a girlfriend and wasn't even remotely interested in him or any other man, for that matter.

"That's all that I ask of you, Minister," Andrew said with a smile. "In answer to your question, no I am not out to get you."

###########################################################################

As he exited the door of the Minister's office, Andrew's smile dropped. Mentally cursing himself for falling both into the ex-Death Eaters' trap and for the Minister of Magic himself, he walked over to his desk. Marcus, his half brother, had given him a way to get in contact if Andrew feared they'd been found out. Picking up the small coin that looked like one Andrew had seen in Harry Potter's office, he put in the code that Marcus would receive.

"You are such an idiot, Andrew," he muttered to himself as he sat down at his desk to continue working on the paperwork in front of him. "How could you make it that obvious?" Looking down at his watch, he realized it was almost time for him to pick up Percy's lunch.

He knew exactly what to order from having watched the man and his lover Oliver for months on end. Percy always got a corned beef sandwich on rye from the corner deli, if his mother or Oliver hadn't packed his lunch, that is. He knew the Minister hadn't packed his lunch today, so as he hurried out of the office, he hoped he was heading for trouble.

############################################################################

Percy had watched Andrew exit the office, knowing that his secretary would be on his way to the corner deli soon to get Percy's lunch for him. That job had once been Oliver's. Not that Oliver considered it a job. It was a ritual of theirs. Oliver would always bring lunch to Percy's office and eat with him. The day before Oliver's disappearance, they'd had their first fight in a while during one of their lunch dates. It had been over Andrew, of all people, being too overly attentive to Percy's needs.

"Perce, it's a little strange, don't you think that your secretary knows so much about you," Oliver stated more than asked. "Even more than I know about you. That's saying something considering we've gone to school together since we were eleven years old."

Percy had sighed at this point, putting the mug of black coffee that Andrew had just delivered to him down on his desk.

"Where is this coming from Oliver?" Percy asked. "Andrew is just doing his job. It's not like he's trying to encroach on your territory or anything."

"Percy." Oliver angrily threw his hands up in the air. "I just think it's a little strange that your secretary knows how you take your coffee. When to expect me at the door. That, and a couple of hundred other things." He leaned forward so that only Percy could hear him. "I don't think that man likes me, Perce."

"You're being ridiculous now, Ollie. Andrew doesn't know you well enough to dislike you. Maybe you should try getting to know him better."

Oliver had bristled at the suggestion of getting to know the dark haired man better. "Doesn't he look familiar?"

"Oliver, you're reaching now."

Percy had thought Andrew looked familiar too when the dark haired man had been hired for the job. But that was ridiculous, because why would anyone related to Marcus Flint work for a Weasley?

"I'm not reaching and you know it, Perce."

"Well then, prove it. When Andrew comes back, question him as to whether he's related to who you think he is. I'm sure he'll surprise you and prove you wrong at the same time."

Oliver sulked until Andrew came back holding a huge pile of documents. Andrew had nodded curtly to Oliver in greeting.

"Andrew," Oliver piped up unfolding himself from his huffy state, "I was just wondering if you were in any way related to Marcus Flint?"

Percy had noticed the man hesitate as he searched for a way to answer the question. He couldn't blame the younger man; if he was related to Marcus he'd lie about it too. He looked over at Oliver, about to make him apologize, when Andrew answered.

"Yes, sir," Andrew said. "He's my older half brother on our father's side. Although I don't really tell many people about this association because of….you know…. him being an ex-Death Eater. I don't really need that sort of association on my record. Many people frown upon it. So I just don't bring it up."

"See I told y…." Percy stopped short. He hadn't proved Oliver wrong at all. He'd been proven wrong himself. "Excuse us, Andrew. Oliver and I need to talk alone."

Percy had ended up saying something that had upset Oliver. He hadn't meant to upset his lover—he really hadn't. But he wasn't used to being wrong at all. So he'd quipped back harshly. He remembers Oliver storming from the library, angrily pushing past Andrew, who was at the door with a summons that had just arrived.

############################################################################

Harry Potter was just walking by to give a report on his secret assignment when he noticed something odd going on at Andrew, the Minister's secretary's, desk. The man was bending over something moving furiously, while looking around furriatively. Harry walked over to the man's desk and leaned against it.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked, watching Andrew fuss with a coin under his desk before quickly palming it. The coin kind of reminded him of something he'd seen before. "Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"The Minister said I don't have answer any…" Andrew said quickly trying to get up and move away from Harry while taking the coin out of his pocket and scanning it.

"Not trying to question you, Andrew. Just for curiosity's sake. So did you go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Harry noted the curious way Andrew was trying to avoid him seeing the coin.

Andrew nodded. He had gone to Hogwarts and been sorted into Hufflepuff which he was pleased about. It separated him from his half brother, Marcus.

"Were you ever part of Dumbledore's Army?" Harry asked knowing where he recognized the coin from to begin with. It looked exactly like the one they gave out in order to contact each other without Umbridge finding out. He remembered recently hearing that Neville had lost his.

"Why do you ask?" Andrew remembered helping Marcus steal the coin in his hands from Neville Longbottom. He hadn't wanted to but Marcus had stolen his so they needed some way to stay in contact.

"Only members of Dumbledore's Army have coins like that. So I'm going to ask you once more, Andrew, were you ever a part of Dumbledore's Army?" It was getting more than a little suspicious that Andrew wasn't answering the question. It was a rather simple one at that.

Andrew looked around furiously, looking for anyway to get out of having to answer the question posed to him. He had joined Dumbledore's Army when he was in fourth year. He'd been sorted into Hufflepuff, so his brother had asked him to spy on Potter's new group for a group of his own friends. So he'd joined Dumbledore's Army as Marcus's spy. To his immense regret.

"I was a part of Dumbledore's Army," Andrew said, seeing no way out of the situation. He quickly palmed the coin they'd stolen from Neville Longbottom so he and Marcus could communicate again. "Why do you ask?" he asked around a lump of fear rising in his throat.

"You've just given yourself away as the spy within the Ministry of Magic," Harry told him as he nodded to one of his fellow Aurors. "Both in your answers and actions."

"What?" Andrew asked shaking in fear. He'd been listening in to the conversation Harry and the Minister of Magic had had. He'd heard the anger in the Minister's voice as he'd discussed the topic with Harry. He was beginning to regret his actions more and more by the minute.

"Also you've just been sending messages to every member of Dumbledore's Army betraying, Marcus's plan." Harry held out his own coin as proof of what was indeed happening. He'd seen every message Andrew had sent.

Andrew laughed as he was lead away thoughts of the last coded message he'd sent. A warning to leave where Marcus was because the Ministry was on to him. "You're not going to find him. He knows you're on your way and he'll be gone before you get there." He caught sight of the sad look on Percy's face as he was led away. He hadn't meant to hurt Percy. In fact, when he agreed to help Marcus he'd done it so that he could get Percy. "I'm sorry about the betrayal, Minister. I only meant well."

"Get him away from me," Percy hissed.

############################################################################

Andrew's last words rang through Percy's head as Harry sent out the other Aurors that had been with him. Allowing himself to be led into his office, Percy nodded numbly when he was told that Harry would be right back. He'd been awful to Oliver, but in the end, Oliver had been proven right. He'd have to apologize when Oliver was brought back to him. He was sure of that much. Looking up as the door was pushed open, Percy sighed in disappointment to see Harry standing at his office door, having just apparated back to the Ministry.

"Is Oliver alright?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Andrew was right," Harry said. "Marcus and Oliver were nowhere in sight when we got there to search the place. We're searching all the nearby buildings around the apartment Oliver was being kept in. But so far we've found nothing."

"And Andrew?"

"He's been taken to Azkaban to await trial."

"I don't want a trial. I told you I would have vengeance on the person who took Oliver from me. He as good as helped his half brother take Oliver. So he will face the consequences for what he's done."

"What does the Minister want to do?"

"The Dementor's Kiss." Percy's voice held a passion he'd never felt about signing anyone's death sentence before. He was sure that Andrew deserved this sentence more than anything.

"Perce, don't you think…" Harry was about to suggest Percy show some mercy to the man. Andrew was probably coerced into helping Marcus and didn't want to hurt anyone. He hadn't seemed like the sort of man that would hurt anyone.

"I will hear no more."

############################################################################

On the day of his execution, Andrew asked to have a meeting with his former boss. He wanted to explain himself. To see if he could gain some sort of mercy from the Minister of Magic. He hadn't meant to hurt Percy. He'd only loved the man.

"What can I do for you before your execution, Andrew?" Percy asked, looking down his glasses, eyes narrowed to slits.

"I just want a chance to expla…"

"I don't think you deserve the chance to explain," Percy stated, folding his arms and studying the man who'd lied to him to gain his trust. "You know what you're feeling right now is regret, Andrew. It's a pity this feeling has come too late."

Andrew watched Percy's face as he was dragged away from the Minister of Magic, screaming at the top of his lungs for mercy. He was still holding out hope that Percy would forgive him and come to his senses, rushing in to save Andrew's life before it was too late. But it never happened. Andrew received the Dementor's Kiss with only thoughts of Percy on his mind.

############################################################################

"He had a smile on his face when the Dementors kissed him," Harry told Percy. "But then again, he was pleading mercy up until the end, too." He leaned forward, taking Percy's hand in his own. "Oliver wouldn't have wanted that. You know that much."

"I can't seem weak, Harry," Percy sighed. "Is there any update on Oliver's whereabouts? Anything at all?"

Harry shook his head. "I will let know when there is." With that said, he walked out of Percy's office and back to the Aurors office, wondering how things had gotten this out of hand.

"What have we got, team?" he asked, looking around at the crack team that had been assembled.

**I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of Kidnapping the Minister's Lover Betrayal at the Ministry. Next chapter will be told from Oliver and Marcus's POV as they get closer and move around trying to avoid the Aurors.**


End file.
